


Hijacked

by lodessa



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-15
Updated: 2005-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That isn't father you know..." Morgana stated, pointing towards their mother's bedchamber door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hijacked

"That isn't father you know..." Morgana stated, pointing towards their mother's bedchamber door.

"Of course it's not." Morgause flushed. 

She had recognized the difference immediately. Coming across her on his way up the stairs, he had grabbed her and pressed her to the wall, pushing her father's body against her (which he had commandeered for the night) so that she could feel his arousal. His mouth had claimed hers and she had felt her father's stubble scrape her face, but the feeling of warmth she had recognized as the same sensation she had experienced the night she had encountered the king. He had squeezed her breasts through the thick fabric of her dress, using her father's hands, with a strength and forcefulness that had long ago abandoned her father. Impatient as always, he had hastily shoved up her skirt and freed his erection from his garments and then, anchoring his hands on her hips, he had thrust into her mercilessly and relentlessly. And she, she had opened herself to him, recognizing Uther, the king, as the man pushing her father deep inside of her... his royal prerogative. She had felt the difference.


End file.
